The One
by khristiya
Summary: AU. Inspired by Not Like the Movies by KC Conception and Future Love by Kristinia Debarge.
1. Facing Reality

**The One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic inspired by the songs; _Not Like the Movies_ by Kc Conception and _Future Love_ by Kristinia DeBarge.

**Warning:** May contain OOC personalities which may or may not benefit the character. teheee… =3

* * *

**Phase 1**

And She Was Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 1 **

_Facing Reality_

_

* * *

_

I stood staring at her.

It never fails to amaze me what miracles soap, shampoo and water do with the likes of the girl who stood ashen in front of me. Accompanied by clean, speck-free clothes, hair brush and with the option of make-up today, she is but a model of beauty and elegance, despite her usual unruly self.

She was not her usual self today.

She was not the cheerful paint stained brunette that had rainbow colors stricken all over her features; she wasn't wearing the bright sunlit smile that was commonly seen plastered on her face; the deep innocent whirl-pools of her hazel eyes did not shine bright with excitement that mirrored her normally energetic, childish, sweet heart. She was but a stone figurine, sculpted like that of an ancient Greek goddess with its beauty to behold, yet lifeless and immobile as its lack of color.

She should be happy. Really. She could at least smile and pretend to be merry. For it was a day of celebration and not a funeral of someone's dearly beloved.

She grieved, it was evident. She tried to act her part, which she must. All the while wanting, urging to bring her usual self about and not the stranger that was presently her. She wanted so badly to smile a truthful smile, reflecting true joy and happiness, for she wasn't fond of sadness. Oh how badly she wanted to will the lonely tear to halt it descent on her left cheek as it made its silent escape from her eye-socket, as she gave her best in bracing herself for the long practiced but yet to be perfected smile. It was not long before the time was up for her little preparation, for it was in any moment due, so she needed to hurry.

I glanced at her eyes which I dreaded to see, for it held that which I knew, the reflection of what her heart felt. I quivered, my soul at retreat, for it broke my heart into tiny –I believe- irreparable pieces, the sight of what those windows have shown.

I was drowned in sorrow as that of the girl whom I faced and was about to sink more into its sandy pits if not for the soft tap on the door accompanied by a silent creak of the opening door across the room which broke our reverie.

"Excuse me," came a gentle female voice and I urged myself to turn to her "Ms. Sakura, we're about to start in a 5 minutes. Are you ready?" she smiled such a sweet, tender smile and I couldn't help but feel the ashen brunette gain her color back at the comforting sight and smile back at her; forgetting her previous dilemma. I gave the wonderful lady a nod and an audible 'okay' and she left after. I turned back to the mirror and see the proof of my previous thought.

There stood the ashen girl, not so ashen as before; for her rosy cheeks shone; her eyes not grave but soft and gentle; and there, plastered on her lips was a smile, fit to grace her beautiful, angelic face.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. My Demise and New Beginnings

**The One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic inspired by the songs; _Not Like the Movies_ by Kc Conception and _Future Love_ by Kristinia DeBarge.

**Warning:** May contain OOC personalities which may or may not benefit the character. teheee… =3

* * *

**Phase 1**

And She Was Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 2**

_My Demise and New Beginnings_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't long before I found myself walking down the red carpet covered aisle. It was a long, quiet walk, I suppose; with the occasional shuffling of clothes, 'ahems' and such, and the soft buzz of murmur from both sides…I wasn't really paying attention.

I walked slowly, as was fit and caught sight of his gentle dark blue eyes. He was smiling, grinning stupidly to be exact, as what Hotaru would have stated. He was anxious, excited, terribly nervous, but was also on an all-time mile high. He wore a black tuxedo suit -which looked good on him—hugging his well toned body, as he stood waiting at the end of the long bloody passage that lead to his demise, mine to be exact. I notice him clench and unclench his knuckles since forever, constantly fixing his black bow tie and fixing an invisible fringe that escaped his –for once—well kept dark blue hair with the occasional fidget here and there. I kept resisting the urge to pummel him for his hotness as I can't really help but notice as my eyes were kept on him while he gave me his warm dazzling smile.

He was stupid. And I loved him.

He never fails to remind me of that fact, as I made my way towards him giving him my most convincing smile while I internally gripped my heart to prevent it from shattering. I was near. He was there. So near, yet still out of my reach as I made a turn to the other side of the aisle opposite him, following the rest of the bride's maids; for there stood my place; his friend and sister; almost lover, but not quite so.

I stood there gripping the bouquet blindly. Never noticing which flower is which, as I stared at the hem of the skirt of my gown that nestled itself at my feet, concentrating fanatically on figuring how the fabric's thread were placed together to make the cloth which covered my flimsy little body, trying to make out the pattern in which it was solidly made to keep my mind off of things. I was so into it that it made me forget where I was or what it was I was wearing, for I badly needed to know the tinkering of which it was done; my curiosity not entirely at fault.

My head almost made an audible snap as I heard the gasps and aws of the crowd, snapping me out of my charmed state as all heads turn with admiring sighs at the double doors in which we came from. The white silhouette of a being I did not want to acknowledge entirely, made its way through, accompanied by the wedding march that marked my doom and my heart's funeral.

We were at the church. 'Dear Lord, have mercy on me.'

I stared at the figure, wanting desperately to turn away.

I for one was never really such an angel, as they would presume. I'm not _that _understanding, forgiving and selfless. I'm human too. I too crave and yearn for lots of things. I too have feelings in need to be conveyed and reciprocated. I too have my ups and downs and depressing moments. Others just don't notice… I never let them.

I felt a slight tug at my arm as Hotaru, my best friend since forever, gripped my hand gently in one of those -rare best friend assuming cases she acted upon- way. It always never fails to amaze me how she knows just when I needed it most and does the most touching, reassuring, comforting thing her book would allow and how she would sometimes go overboard and do something completely un-Hotaru-like which I so dearly cherish and love, if the need arises.

I smiled knowing she understands and sucked up the tears that were starting to form in my sockets. I need not turn to see her face and seek assurance in her deep, cold, purple eyes that hid its warmth that was there deep, deep, deep, way deep down in the hidden abyss of those hypnotizing, chilly swirls, which only a rare few would recognize.

I knew she was looking at the bride and not me, but I also know that her full attention was on me, giving me a silent-non-existent hug of comfort, which I was truly grateful for.

* * *

to be continued...


	3. Reminisce

**The One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic inspired by the songs; _Not Like the Movies_ by Kc Conception and _Future Love_ by Kristinia DeBarge.

**Warning:** May contain OOC personalities which may or may not benefit the character. teheee… =3

* * *

**Phase 1**

And She Was Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 3**

_Reminisce_

_

* * *

_

It was already 5pm and we were at the reception. The wedding started at 3 and ended after an hour.

I resisted the urge to stand and state my objection when the priest made the call earlier. I may be no angel, but I was no demon as well, I did not wish to wreck someone else' dream and happiness just to appease mine.

Though my resolve was great, Hotaru, knowing my idiotic self and my constant jump to the unknown when I felt it, rested her hand upon mine, just to make sure. I smiled at her reassuringly and she returned it with a firm grip on my hand that made me giggle and caused attention to be drawn to me. She scowled as I gave a sheepish smile at no one, or rather, everyone, and gave the amused Tsubasa, smiling Misaki and the gentle, old preacher a grin and a peace sign to urge them to continue with the ceremony.

Surprisingly, no one made an objection.

It was quite a brow raiser, knowing Tsubasa was well rounded with the ladies and was constantly chased by a mass of trouble accompanied by skirts and thrown handbags, stilettos and quite a few hits here and there, earning a few bruises and hair loss.

It was funny how the careless guy never settled to one girl in particular during the days of his skirt chase, constantly accompanied by his best friend Kaname Sonou's restrains and the older bachelor Akira Tonouchi's teasing; both womanizers at heart. Though Aki was a pro with host-like natural skills since birth accompanied by his well toned physic; silky, shoulder-length, black hair; and beautiful face with his dark sparkling eyes of mischief that screamed his hotness… he was simply irresistible. I pity the poor ladies who got trapped in his cobweb of lust. And then, there was Kaname, the beautiful, innocent and gentle one with his golden hair and brown eyes, oblivious to his effects on the female species.

Hard as it may be, but I would constantly nag at Tsubasa for being a flirt, but I never got him to straighten out, well, not until he met her…

Misaki Harada, age 27, a beautiful lady with pale red hair and red eyes. She's of foreign descent in her paternal side. A model and actress; Akira Tonouchi's military trained cousin; master of several martial arts and weapon expert, but specializes on hand to hand combat; daughter of a foreign Military General and grand daughter of a Yakuza boss.

Sweet…

I pity Tsubasa's bones, if any would remain once he mistakes on sinning the slightest.

* * *

to be continued...


	4. The First Encounter

**The One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic inspired by the songs; _Not Like the Movies_ by Kc Conception and _Future Love_ by Kristinia DeBarge.

**Warning:** May contain OOC personalities which may or may not benefit the character. teheee… =3

* * *

**Phase 1**

And She Was Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 4**

_The First Encounter_

* * *

Misaki and Tsubasa's first meeting 4 years ago was not pretty. I should know. I picked up the remains.

Tsubasa, being the major flirt that he _was_, tried to hit on her after being introduced as Akira's cousin by innocent little Kaname. Moments later, I got a call from Mei-mei, requesting me to pick up my naughty childhood friend at some club while he tries to calm a raging elephant and hanged up, which got me staring at my phone for a good five minutes before I moved to pick up the stray. I was in the middle of finishing a project that Hotaru 'requested' for the gallery when I got his call. There was urgency and panic in Kaname's voice that made forget my best friend wrath, scurry off to get my keys without checking my appearance and drive.

What I saw I will never forget.

Tsubasa was a classic mess. And things weren't looking good around him. He stood there with a couple of his friends helping him up as a group of scary men surround them. Kaname was nowhere in sight and I was frantic. I went to his side and checked him up, asking what happened. All the while peeking glances at the men who wore expensive suits that don't quite suit their scarred faces with tattoos embellished in their skin. I noticed one or two of the goons missing a finger or two. An involuntary shudder crossed me as i thought of how it was so and another as i notice them taking out guns, bats, katanas... the likes.

Moments later Aki came rushing in the club and talked to the scary guys that was about to beat Tsubasa. Seems like someone saw his little act with Misaki and thought he offended her so they came to teach him a lesson. Kaname had called Akira to patch things up while he sent the fuming Misaki home. And so, Akira dismissed his grandfather's men and saved Tsuabasa's butt, while I watch and listened to the movie-like events of that night, dreading the nightmares that would come soon after.

It wasn't long before the marks of Tsubasa's idiocy and Misaki's frightening combo made its appearance in his skin. I remember Aki's laugh at my paint stained appearance from work that night earning him, Tsubasa and Kaname an earsplitting sermon and a couple of my hit fits once we were at Tsubasa's condo. I recall Hotaru's frighteningly painful baka-gun being fired at us for my missed deadline after taking care of the injured and for them causing it. I remember me having a good laugh after hearing the whole detail of the story and Tsubasa's cute pout as he sulked at a corner as Mei and Aki made fun of his tragic experience in the hand of Misaki and he's almost apparent death in the hands of the Yakuza.

It never occurred to me that the same woman who inflicted damage upon him would be the one he would vow to God to spend the rest of his life with. It was quite surprising, really. Who could've guessed? Definitely not me.

* * *

to be continued...

.

okay for those who got confused... Mei-Mei is Kaname's nickname given by Mikan and Aki is Akira, naturally. There's a whole list of nicknames which i got fond of and a story behind each one, which i may or may not reveal. it depends on my mood...=3

P.S. For future reference, Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan are two different people and both male.


	5. Betrayed

**The One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:** My first fan fic inspired by the songs; _Not Like the Movies_ by Kc Conception and _Future Love_ by Kristinia DeBarge.

**Warning:** May contain OOC personalities which may or may not benefit the character. teheee… =3

* * *

**Phase 1**

And She Was Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 5**

_Betrayed_

_

* * *

_

I never got to meet Misaki, until 3 months ago when Tsubasa came back from France. He was away for 8 months, handling a case that involves company dispute with its branches abroad. It took quite a while before it was resolved, in his client's favor of course.

He's a lawyer and the successor of his father's law firm. The great Andou Law Firm, with 30 years of winning streaks which was broken on account of Mr. Tsubasa Andou's first case which was filed against him in an act of sexual harassment inflicted on his wife-to-be.

Imagine my shock when his welcome home party turned out to be an engagement party to announce their engagement and the wedding in 3 months.

I knew Tsubasa had flings here and there. I was never jealous of the flock that was around him; I knew he was not serious. It did irritate me to no end on how they would try to separate us and keep him to themselves earning them nothing in return. It did annoy me that he never looked at me other than that of a friend or a sister; it was sad but I was contented. I had him close and that was what mattered most.

I knew him since I was in diapers. Our mothers were best friends and we practically grew up together. He was the brother Rei-nii would never allow himself to be. We were inseparable and never kept secrets between us, we shared everything. He was the only guy my father and sadistic brother ever allowed inside the house without maiming him first and would join them in maiming the others; he was my first love. It pained me to see that he made a sudden turn without the slightest hint for me for he never mentioned Misaki in his calls or e-mails. I felt left out, I felt betrayed.

I did not talk to him that night. Nor did I answer his calls or texts. I was giving him the silent treatment, my usual response to his overbearing idiocy.

I knew I was being childish but it's not like I can meet up with him to punch the hell out of him and then patch things up between us. I had work as an art teacher at my uncle's school and also had tons of untouched canvas waiting for my paint brush at the studio and a few unfinished ones that are due for the gallery. I would not wish to witness another one of Hotaru's onslaught of torturous punishments. I had enough of it just last month to last me a lifetime. She tends to increase her demands on every offense, doubling or tripling it _every time_.

I was in the middle of my art class with class 1-B at the high school division, three days after the joyous event, when a knock was heard at the door of the art room. There stood at the door a huge bouquet of pink roses, nestled on top of its human casing, hiding its bearers face. I looked at it followed by curious murmurs and glance from my students and a few woot-woot whistles while the bouquet was slowly being lowered to reveal my puppy-dog eyes look with my hazel eyes replaced by dark blue ones; with brimming tears effect that made its owner look sooooooo cute!

I resisted the urge to cuddle him like always when we fought and turned away from him and continued to instruct, as I passed each student, eyeing their work on each canvas.

He strode down the room, earning curious glances from the student who probably knew him as an alumnus of the school from their early years in the academy. He gave them a wink, which I caught from the corner of my eyes that made a few of my female students giggle and earn a few snickers from the boys. I was on my way on getting irritated with his little show of popularity when a small, familiar grunt was heard from the back of the class. To my joy, my favorite student gave hints of disapproval for the uninvited guest.

'He's sooooo cute!' and I got distracted.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
